Velociraptor
Jurassic Park III Dino Attack/Dino 2010 Dino Jurassic World |Variations =Brick-built version Dino Attack version Orangish brown version (Dino) Green version (Dino) Jurassic World |Accessories =Arms, Legs |Years ='Version 1:' 2001 Version 2: 2005 Version 3: 2012 2015 2018 |Appearances = 1370 Raptor Rumble Studio 7295 Dino Buggy Chaser 7474 Urban Avenger vs. Raptor 5884 Raptor Chase 5887 Dino Defense HQ LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 75917 Raptor Rampage 75920 Raptor Escape LEGO Jurassic World LEGO Dimensions 10757 Raptor Rescue Truck 75928 Blue's Helicopter Pursuit 75930 Indoraptor Rampage at Lockwood Estate 75932 Jurassic Park Velociraptor Chase 70826 Rex's Rex-treme Offroader! 70835 Rex's Rexplorer! }} Velociraptors (Vel-os-irap-ters), often simply abbreviated as Raptors, are agile animal dinosaur predators of the Dino Attack and Dino themes. Version 1, Studios and Jurassic Park III The first version of the Raptor was released in 2001 with the 1370 Raptor Rumble Studio from the Studios subtheme Jurassic Park III. This version was made of common parts and used the same head, arm and tail parts from the Dinosaurs theme. Version 2, Dino Attack and Dino 2010 The second version of the raptor was released in 2005 into the Dino Attack and Dino 2010 themes. The new figure was made of all new parts and came in only black with a yellow underbelly. It consisted of six seperate pieces. This version of the raptor has heightened senses, great agility and a huge amount of strength, as Raptors can rip Fire Hammers to bits in no time. The creatures emit an energy field that most weapons cannot pass through. One of the few weapons that can hurt a Raptor is the Cosmotronic Ray. The Raptor was boxed in the 7474 Urban Avenger vs. Raptor set, along with the main vehicle and Shadow. In Europe, the set was released as a Dino 2010 set, the 7295 Dino Buggy Chaser, the weapons being replaced by capture gear. Version 3, Dino, Jurassic World, and LEGO Movie 2 In Dino, a theme released in 2012, the Raptors have been redesigned. Two versions have been released, a brown one and a green one. The brown one is found in the Lego set 5887 Dino Defense HQ and the green one is found in the Lego set 5884 Raptor Chase. The green ones as appears as enemies in the Jurassic World section of LEGO Dimensions and in the level "Rapturous Rise" in the LEGO Marvel Super Heroes video game. In the Jurassic World theme, velociraptors are portrayed similarly to the Dino theme. Each one is unique and exhibit varied colors including shades of green and brown. They are Blue, Charlie, Delta, Echo, The Big One, and an unnamed green raptor. In The LEGO Batman Movie, some Velociraptors were among the inmates of the Phantom Zone. When one Velociraptor asks how the inmates are going to get to Gotham City from the Phantom Zone, The Joker tells the Velociraptor to leave that problem to him as Harley Quinn steals the Phantom Zone Projector. In The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part, Rex Dangervest trains Velociraptors to be his assistants and pets. He has also given them names; Cobra, Rocky, Quaid, Ripley, Connor, and The Other One. Notes * Its tail is made out of rubber. * The Raptor present in the Dino sets is closer to a Deinonychus or a Utahraptor in appearance than the much smaller and leaner Velociraptor, however it lacks the feather coat, wings and tail fan which real-life raptors are known to have had. ** The Dino Attack/Dino 2010 raptors are even less like the real animal, looking more like Ceratosaurus. Gallery Dino Attack/Dino 2010 RaptorROAR.png Dino Raptor-1.png|The brown Raptor. Raptor-2.png|The green Raptor. Raptor parts.jpg|The parts of a Raptor. Jurassic World Velociraptor Blue.jpeg|2015 Blue 75928 Blue.png|2018 Blue Velociraptor Charlie.jpeg|Charlie Delta with headgear.jpg|Delta 75920-echo.png|Echo 10757 raptor.jpg|Unnamed Velociraptor Big One.jpeg|The Big One LEGO_JW_Baby_Raptor.png|Unamed baby Velociraptor LEGO_JW_Baby_Blue.png|Baby Blue LEGO Jurassic World video game Velociraptor (Clever Girl).png|The Big One Skeleraptor.png|Velociraptor skeleton Baby Raptor.png|Baby Velociraptor LEGO Dimensions Dimensions Blue.jpeg|Blue The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part 70835 Blue Raptor.png|Raptor with blue eye spot 70835 Green Raptor.jpg|Raptor with green eye spot and weapon on its back. 70826 (7).jpg|Recon Rex-o-saurus 70835 (9).jpg|Raptor with green eye spot and weapon on its back. The LEGO Movie 2 The Second Part (2019) Nickelodeon Orange Carpet Featurette-0|Raptors No one read will read this lol.png Category:Animals Category:Dino Attack minifigures Category:Parts introduced in 2005 Category:Exclusive Parts Category:Dinosaurs Category: Dino (System) Category:Studios minifigures Category:Jurassic World Minifigures Category:Jurassic World Category:Jurassic Park 3 Category:The LEGO Batman Movie minifigures Category:LEGO Dimensions Minifigures Category:The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part Minifigures